Uma Reviravolta do Destino
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Sterek/ Season 2) Stiles acorda em um quarto desconhecido sem se lembrar do que aconteceu na noite anterior. Quando vê Derek, aos poucos, se lembra de tudo. Mas será que Stiles vai gostar de relembrar o que aconteceu?


**Titulo:** Uma Reviravolta do Destino | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Ship:** StilesStilinski/ Derek Hale | **Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação:** T | **Formato:** One-shot | **Idioma:** Português | **Gênero:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf não me pertence. Infelizmente. Mas sim á MTV.

**Sinopse:** (Sterek/Yaoi/Season 2) Stiles acorda em um quarto desconhecido sem se lembrar do que aconteceu na noite anterior. Quando vê Derek, aos poucos, se lembra de tudo. Mas será que Stiles vai gostar de relembrar o que aconteceu?

**Aviso:** Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**Nota da Autora:** Como gosto de Teen Wolf, decidi escrever essa fic slash, por experiência. E devo dizer que amei escrevê-la. Comentem! Ficarei muito feliz.

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L**

**UMA REVIRAVOLTA DO DESTINO**

Stiles abriu lentamente os olhos e mexeu a cabeça, sentindo uma pontada incômoda. Fechou automaticamente os olhos, soltando um gemido de dor e colocou uma mão em sua testa. Esperou alguns minutos e, quando se sentiu melhor, abriu novamente os olhos e se ergueu da cama. A seu lado se encontrava uma janela, de onde entravam raios de sol. Se espreguiçou, sentindo seus músculos doloridos. Seu olhar pousou no teto do quarto e franziu o cenho, confuso, ao perceber que era de um castanho cor de areia, diferente da cor de seu teto, que era branco.

Olhou em volta do local e percebeu que estava em um quarto, mas não era o seu. Aquele quarto só tinha um velho armário, encostado à parede, uma cadeira antiga, dois criados mudos e a cama, que era de casal, de lençóis negros. Se recostou nos travesseiros e se perguntou mentalmente: " _Onde estou? Que aconteceu comigo? Porque estou todo dolorido? Que aconteceu na noite passada?"_

Fechou os olhos e fragmentos de memórias surgiram em sua mente, se recordando aos poucos: Se lembrou do avô de Allison, que lhes tinha contado que estava morrendo, de Jackson e Lydia juntos…O primeiro amor de sua vida, se declarando ao seu inimigo, dizendo que ainda o amava.

Abriu os olhos, sentindo uma dor inexplicável dentro de seu peito. Parecia que seu coração tinha sido rasgado em mil pedaços. Esforçou sua memória, mas não se lembrou de mais nada. Seu olhar foi para os lençóis e viu um roupão verde. Stiles desejava ficar na cama e não se mexer, para não sentir dor, mas sua curiosidade falou mais alto. Afastou os lençóis e se levantou da cama, pousando os pés no tapete. Pegou no roupão e o vestiu. Estremeceu ao sentir os pés pousando no chão frio de madeira e caminhou devagar em direção à porta, para não sentir dor. Colocou a mão na maçaneta e abriu lentamente, tentando não fazer barulho. Percebeu que o corredor estava vazio e silencioso. Apurou os ouvidos e ouviu o barulho de talheres batendo em pratos no andar debaixo.

Sentindo receio, mas também curiosidade, desceu as escadas pé ante pé, sem fazer barulho. Entrou na cozinha e o que viu o surpreendeu bastante. Á sua frente estava Derek, vestindo unicamente umas jeans azuis desbotadas, tomando seu café da manhã, que era panquecas e café preto. Tentando não fixar os olhos nos músculos retesados do mais velho, olhou para a mesa circular e viu que havia uma grande variedade de alimentos, desde suco de laranja, café, algumas panquecas recheadas com chocolate e leite.

Ao ver toda aquela comida, seu estômago roncou, fazendo com que o mais velho se virasse para trás. Stiles ruborizou, envergonhado, ao ver o olhar penetrante de Derek e apertou os braços em redor de seu corpo. Olhou em redor da cozinha e percebeu que estava na casa de Derek. Só não sabia o motivo porque estava ali. Derek olhou para o mais novo de cima abaixo e comentou:

– Fica bem em você. – Stiles fitou o lobisomem, confuso e olhou para si mesmo. Percebendo que falava do roupão, gaguejou, atrapalhado:

– O-obrigado. – O mais velho se virou e continuou a tomar seu café. Stiles se dirigiu para uma cadeira e se sentou. Agarrou na garrafa de suco de laranja e um copo e se serviu. Sentindo sua garganta embolada, bebeu um pouco de suco, tentando não olhar para o mais velho. Ele já tinha visto muitas coisas, mas tomar o café da manhã com um Derek semi nu era novidade.

Pegou em um prato e colocou uma pilha de panquecas recheadas, começando a comer. Estava morrendo de fome. Pelo canto do olho, olhou para o mais velho, sentindo que aquele momento estava sendo invulgar, pois Derek estava sentado calmamente, tomando seu café da manhã, à frente – palavras que o lobisomem lhe dizia: "um humano chato e irritante " – dele, sem camiseta, se revelando as cicatrizes em todo o seu abdômen.

A todo o custo desviou o olhar, sentindo seu coração batendo mais depressa, como se tivesse realizado uma travessura, e olhou para a janela. Estava uma manhã maravilhosa, em comparação ao que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Ele desejava perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas não sabia a reação que Derek teria.

Sem se conter, voltou novamente o olhar para Derek, que não lhe devolvia o olhar, como se tivesse cometido um ato imperdoável. Voltou a comer e, quando terminou, se ergueu um pouco da cadeira e soltou um gemido de dor. Derek ergueu o olhar para ele, suas feições preocupadas e perguntou:

– Está machucado? – Stiles, com esforço, se ergueu da cadeira, fazendo uma careta de dor e perguntou:

– Que aconteceu ontem à noite? – Derek desviou o olhar, como se temesse essa pergunta, mas respondeu:

– Bom, primeiro descobrimos que o avô de Allison…

– Não é isso. – Interrompeu Stiles, com impaciência – Depois dessa situação toda.

Derek suspirou e relatou:

– Como você estava um pouco "transtornado" com o que ouviu, – Stiles percebeu que ele estava falando de Lydia e Jackson, mas deixou o lobisomem continuar – eu o levei a um bar. Paguei umas cervejas e, quando me apercebi, você estava muito bêbado. Peguei em seu celular e enviei uma mensagem a seu pai, dizendo que ia dormir em casa de Scott. – Vendo a expressão confusa de Stiles, Derek olhou diretamente para o mais novo e continuou – Para que seu pai não o visse naquele estado.

Stiles acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, desviando o olhar. Se seu pai o visse bêbado, ficaria de castigo, depois de levar uma bronca de horas sobre responsabilidade, e falou:

– Obrigado. – Derek respondeu:

– De nada. – Stiles ficou admirado com a resposta de Derek, mas sorriu e o mais velho continuou:

– Eu o trouxe para minha casa e ficamos em meu quarto. – Stiles, ouvindo as palavras de Derek, olhou para ele, seu rosto demonstrando a confusão que sentia, e perguntou:

– _Ficamos?_ Como assim…ficamos? – Ficou calado por uns momentos, tentando entender as palavras dele. Derek desviou o olhar, suas feições contorcidas pela culpa. De repente, uma memória assolou sua mente e se viu abraçado a Derek, o beijando com paixão, enquanto suas mãos vagueavam pelo corpo dele. Pensou que fosse um daqueles sonhos eróticos que tinha com Derek, mas parecia tão real.

– Nós…nós nos beijamos? – Perguntou.

– E não só. – Respondeu Derek, em voz baixa. Uma nova memória atingiu Stiles, que se viu na cama de Derek, com o lobisomem dentro de si e ambos gemiam de prazer. Ruborizou de vergonha, entendendo porque estava tão dolorido e gemeu ao dizer:

– Nós transamos. – Ficaram os dois em silêncio durante alguns minutos até Derek implorar:

– Me perdoe. Quando você me abraçou, eu tentei me soltar, mas depois você disse que me amava e me beijou com tanta paixão que eu não resisti. – Stiles não disse nada e Derek repetiu, desesperado, a culpa o consumindo:

– Me perdoe. – E baixou o olhar, envergonhado. Nesse momento, Derek não parecia o cara forte e insensível que Stiles conhecia, mas uma pessoa que necessitava de afeto. Stiles respirou fundo, tentando arranjar coragem e admitiu:

– Porque é que eu vou perdoar você se o que você fez foi exatamente o que eu queria? - Derek ergueu o olhar para Stiles e perguntou:

– Isso quer dizer que…

– _Eu gosto de você, Derek_. – Sussurrou Stiles, o interrompendo, enquanto se colocava à frente dele. Mordeu o lábio, nervosamente, mas decidiu continuar:

– Eu te amo. Há meses que eu sonho com você e… – Derek colocou um dedo nos lábios do mais novo, o impedindo de falar e disse:

– Eu também te amo. – E antes que Stiles pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o beijou apaixonadamente, o fazendo suspirar. Stiles agarrou os cabelos de Derek e aprofundou o beijo. Seu sonho estava se tornando realidade. E ele nem estava bêbado. Seu corpo estremecia de prazer com os toques do mais velho, que o agarrava desesperadamente. Quando o ar começou a faltar, se separaram e se olharam nos olhos. Stiles percebeu que seu destino tinha dado uma reviravolta surpreendente. E amava essa nova fase de sua vida.

**FIM**

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Encontrei essa fic em Hiatus no meu pc e decidi continuá-la. O que acharam? Bom? Ruim? Comentem. Gosto de saber a opinião de vocês. Bjs :D


End file.
